Like Toy Soldiers
by piss-on-me-ally
Summary: Song-ish fic. Jess tries to help Becker with his problems, but she has a very special way of doing it.   Dedicated to EllieSmile so she doen't leave Fanfiction.


**Author's notes: Yes I should be finishing my other stories and I promise I will… I just had to do this first. And I know song-ish fic! Really! But I had to. For some reason I just had to. Enjoy!**

**Dedicated to EllieSmile, so she doesn't leave fanfiction. She's very sorry. (Btw, if you sent her a DEATH TREAT, you're probs going to hell… just saying)**

"Yo! How's it hangin'?" Connor yelled walking up to Jess, Abby and Becker, who were sat on a bench outside the A.R.C eating lunch.

"Connor. Promise me you will never, and I mean NEVER, say that again." Jess said, as Connor sat down next to Abby.

"Fine." Sighed Connor, taking out his headphones, so he could talk properly with his friends.

"What're you listening to Connor?" Abby asked.

"Oh, yeah, it's my new favourite song.-"

"New favourite song?" Jess interrupted "Some people change their minds everyday. What's you actual favourite song? Not just one you found on iTunes last night."

"Mine is 'Star trek girl' by 'Meekakitty'… what! It's a song! It was created by someone off YouTube, but it's on iTunes, so it counts." Connor answered.

"My favourite is 'Don't stop moving' by 'S Club 7'. It reminds me of something, I just can't put my finger on." Abby answered, before going deep into thought.

"My favourite song is 'Enchanted' by 'Taylor Swift'. I know all the lyrics off by heart, I can even play it on guitar." Jess said, almost over enthusiastic.

"I don't really have a favourite song. I work for a secret government organisation; there are no songs that I can relate to." Becker said looking at the floor.

"What about 'Like toy soldiers' by 'Eminem'. That reminds me of you-" Jess was cut off by Connor.

"Yeah or soulja boy!" Connor burst into laughter.

"Shut it, Connor. That song is really emotional, nothing like soulja boy! You should listen to it, it might help you."

Becker felt like snapping back and saying that he didn't need help. But he could never snap at Jess.

oO0Oo

That night Becker got home and went on the computer. He typed in the song name and let in play.

_Step by step_

_Heart to heart_

_Left, right, left_

_We all fall down_

_Like toy soldiers,_

_Bit by bit torn apart_

_We never win_

_But the battle wages on_

_For a toy soldier_

Becker threw his head back in frustration. He couldn't relate to this song at all.

oO0Oo

"Jess, why did you tell me that song?" Becker asked.

"Because it describes you exactly." Becker began to shake his head, "Becker, quick question. Did you make it to the first verse?"

"What's the point? It's just a song Jess!"

"I will help, I'm serious, Becker!" Becker didn't look any closer to agreeing "Fine, you asked for it." Jess grabbed his shirt and dragged him into the nearest abandoned office.

"Jess what are you doing?" Becker exclaimed.

"If you're not gonna bother typing it in and listening to the whole song to it then I'll sing it to you myself." Jess stated triumphantly.

"Jess! I don't help there's no point in doing this for me."

"Then don't do it for you. Do it for me, please, Becker." Jess brought her voice down to a whisper and batted her eyelashes around the best puppy eyes she could do.

"Fine, whatever, go for it!" Becker gave in. He sat down on the bench and waited.

Jess finished the first chorus and started on the verse, which she thought Becker should defiantly hear. "I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure, even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders."

-Becker's flashback-

"_You were great today" Jess beamed at Becker._

"_2 people died today" He replied drearily._

"_You can't save everyone…"_

"_I should have done better"_

"_You saved 2 people as well"_

_Becker thought about her words. Maybe it wasn't his fault. There were other people there as well, they could have helped. No you can't blame them. So back went back to thinking that the weight of the whole world rested on his shoulders._

_-End of Becker's flashback-_

"I'd never drag them in battles that I can't handle, unless I absolutely have to, I'm supposed to set an example"

_-Becker's flashback-_

_Becker could see the future predators closing in around him. He knew they weren't going to get out alive, unless they could find a way of keeping back the future predators, but the others were too busy trying to pull Abby's idiot of a brother out of a hole._

"_Whatever happens" Becker said, taking the silencer off his gun "Get him out of here."_

_Without waiting for a reply, Becker ran off towards the growing crowd of future predators._

_He shouldn't have split off of the group. They needed to stick together and wait for Abby's brother before killing the future predators. They always expect him to save them, they never helped. But he knew he couldn't drag them into battles, which he was almost certain he wouldn't come back from._

_-End of Becker's flashback-_

"Their loyalty to us is worth more than any award is, But I ain't tryna have none of my people hurt and murdered It ain't worth it I can't think of a perfecter way to word it, then to just say that I love ya'll too much to see the verdict."

_-Becker's flashback-_

"_There's a pressure pad under my left foot, it's attached to the metronome and I think that's a bomb." Becker said, straining under the weight he was holding. "He knew we were watching him. You need to get out now!"_

"_No I'm not leaving you, just tell me what to do." Jess replied quickly. Becker told Jess what to do and Jess followed the instruction carefully. "Becker, there's no green wire, just 2 red wires, which one do I pick."_

_He should have told her to get out. He couldn't face losing her; it would just be too much. But there was nothing he could do, not while he was holding the counter weight. He should have told her that he loved her too much to find out what would happen next._

_-End of Becker's flashback-_

"Jess, please stop!" Becker sobbed as the tears rolled from his eyes.

"Oh my god, Becker, I never meant to do this to you. I'm so sorry." Jess panicked, pulling Becker into a hug.

"Jess you're right this has helped. It's made me realise how much my friends matter. I can't push away any more. Jess I love you" Becker said, bringing his lips to Jess', he kissed her and she kissed back. "But next; you sing enchanted, yeah."

"Yeah." Jess agreed, pulling Becker back down to kiss him.

**Btw, like toy soldiers is a great song and if you haven't heard it, you should. :D**


End file.
